Night Club
by Tatitatianna
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha owns a nightclub , but after being away for so long.. will anyone remember him? And who is the new guy dancing more sensually than a girl? SasuNaru One shot.  Very Graphic Yaoi   boy on boy .. dont like dont read.


The limo pulls up. A devilish black with a wicked gleam. There's no suprise when Uchiha steps out. No suprise when he walks right pass the doormen without checking in. He's royalty, above the rest. Why shouldn't it be like this?

The club turns for a moment , to stare and bow in welcome. The prince is home. He nods mutely and smirks at their awed faces... Until he notices one who's not gawking.

He's short , blonde , and from what Sasuke could see he was studiously ignoring the situation. He let his eyes asses the man. His frame was delicate , yet defined . His muscles were evident underneath his tight white shirt . His ass was cute in his light blue jeans. His long blonde hair fell onto his shoulders slightly , spiking out every wich way. Sasuke licked his lips.

The club regain its composure , the dance began again. Hips swaying hypnotically to the music , bodies grinding sensually. Sasuke starts his way over to the man , only to see he's vanished.

Irritated he snaps his fingers.

"Yes , Uchiha-sama ?" His nervous protige stammers.

"Who was the blonde? And where did he go?" He snaps , impatient.

"Umm , Naruto Uzumaki . He's a dancer ... and I imagine we ought to see him soon enough..." the shy boy trailed off.

Sasuke waved him away. But before the boy could take a step , his hand pointed into the crowd.

"There he is , sir."

Sasuke stared. The blonde had a light white bath robe he wore tight light blue jeans that rode dangerously low on his hips. His sculpted chest was bare .. the only other thing he wore was a pretty necklace with a turquoise jewel on it. He was approaching the stripper pole in the middle of the room. Sasuke watched the crowds reaction , but it seemed this wasn't and unanticipated event. On the contrary , when Naruto came into sight up on the stage people turned around and cheered.

The blonde smiled sweetly out into the crowd and dropped the robe that sheathed his body. The cheers became louder , the music blared . People pushed and shoved to try and get closer to the blonde. He held up one finger and shook it at the crowd .

"How do you ask?" He heard the blonde yell out.

The whole club erupted in the loudest wave ever , their screams were guteral and feirce.

A wry smile crossed the blondes mouth. And he began to dance .

Sasuke felt his jaw drop . He watched as the man threw his hands over his shoulder and rock his body sensually to the beat of the music . His hips gyrated to the beat and his body slithered suggestively. The Uchiha had never seen a man dance like this before , and he felt himself hypnotized by the blondes swaying hips .. much more so when those hips came against the bar. The blonde grabbed hold of the pole he was standing at and dropped it to the ground . He thrust his ass up once , twice , and third time and slid up the pole seductively. He brought one finger to his lips and pressed his backside against the bar , Sasuke almost drooled when he watched the blonde bend over and slide all the way to the ground.

Those chrystal blue eyes met his onyx orbs for that moment in time. They held onto his feircly as his body slid back up.

_Naruto is his name. _ He rememberes.

He watches the remainder of the preformance from his private booth and watched when Naruto got offstage and went into the back. He snapps his fingers.

"Yes Uchiha - sama?"

"Bring me to Uzumaki's dressing room."

Backstage is dark and smoky , different preformers are eating and drinking .. making out in back corners. Sasuke strides through imperiously , and all who see him bow as he struts by. When he comes to the door that says Uzumaki he lets himself in without nocking and locks the door behind him. Eyes drop , no one will say anything. Uchiha's get what they want , be it man or woman.

"Hello?" A sugar sweet voice calls out.

Naruto comes from behind a changing screen.

"Iruka , is that you? Can you-" He cuts off when he sees its Sasuke.

"Uh, hi . What are you doing back here in my room? This place is off limits to non clientel."

Sasuke smirks . He says nothing back , but walks over to the blonde.

"Hey buddy , im serious okay you can't just come here without invitation ha-"

Sasuke grabs naruto by his manhood.

"Oh , I think you sent me an invitaion . Or were my eyes playing tricks on me?" Sasuke whisperes.

Naruto's head is thrown back , as Sasuke shifts his hold so he can stroke Naruto's member.

"Maybe you should be more careful at who you make eyes at..." Sasuke continues , stepping forward.

He kisses the blonde's neck , and apply's more pressure to his cock.

"W-who are you?" Naruto manages to pant.

" Tonight? Your lover." Sasuke whispers in his ear.

He grabs Naruto chin and brings his lips down on the blondes roughly . His hand fists Narut's long blonde locks .. his other hands pumps Naruto's member gently.

His tongue darts against Naruto's lips , demanding an entrance . With a moan the blonde opens his mouth to this stranger . He feels his warm tongue exploring.. tasting every inch of his mouth. He can't seem to find anything wrong in whats happening ...

Sasuke doesnt have much clothes to strip off the blonde .. and he rips the blue jeans off of him in a milisecond . He lets his hand travel back to the blondes hard erection. He slides his fingers down the length of him .. and wrap around him firmly. Naruto arches against Sasuke's hand , his panting is undontrollable now .

Naruto kisses the Uchiha with all the force his small body can muster , he grasps the fine black hair between his fingers and allows the oerwhelming pleasureable sensations fill him. Sasuke allows Naruto to take his shirt off . His small hans roam the Uchiha's rock hard body , and trail down to his cock. He's suprised at the size of it and try's to fit his hand around it. Sasuke exhaled sharply , and Naruto continued with his assault. He lowered himself down on Sasuke , and kissed the other mans cock. He licked his length slowly and let his lips hover just above his head .

"Ne.. ju-just do it." Sasuke orders.

Naruto takes the Uchiha fully into his mouth , and down into his throat . He bobs his head up and down , while his other hand works Sasuke's base . He can feel the vibration of ever moan the Raven lets loose , and he loveds it.

Sasuke pulls Naruto up and kisses him roughly. He pushes him down on the room's small couch. Naruto spreads his legs eagerly . They press their bodies together , erections rubbing one enother with enough friction to make it unbearably pleasureable. The moan in enusion.

Sasuke brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks them lightly , he holds them out to naruto (Who already knows the drill) who licks them sloppily covering them with saliva . He nips at Sasuke's wrist as he pulls his hand away. He positioned his lubricated finger at Narut's entrance and pushed in slowly.

"Don't worry about that , im not a virgin . Just fuck me." Naruto pants

Sasuke doesn't mind , he takes his cock and preses his head against the blonde's enterance . And slowly pushed forward. The Uchiha threw his head back in ecstacy , for claiming he wans't a virfgin his ass was tight. He almost lost his head at the hot and dark feeling. He thrust against the blonde unthinkinly , his body demanding to be pleasured.

"AAAHH!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke hit his prostrate right on. " God , yes .. right there..."

Sasuke willingly obliged and angled himself to hit that sweet spot again and again , until the blonde couldn't take it anymore . Naruto arched his back against Sasuke and welcomed the heat that gathered in his stomach. One more thrust and Sasuke moaned as Naruto came all over their chests . He turned the blonde over underneath him ... and without warning entered him from behind.

Naruto was too exhausted to argue and took it from Sasuke with every thrust. Until he reached his climax . He threw his head back savegly and pounded himself into naruto until his seeds spewed out of him , coating Naruto's ass and thy's deliciously. He thrust 2 more times to ease his ride and colapsed ontop of the blonde.

Naruto woke up in his dessing room , nect to the raven haired lover he didnt know.

"Who are you?" He asked again , feeling slightly disgusted in the fact he had banged a stranger/

The Raven smirked at him. " The owner of your pole , your paycheck."

Naruto blinked . "Thats means..."

"Im your boss , I own the club." Sasuke finished

Naruto's face paled and he immediately started to bow. But Sasuke cought him.

"Don't please . I honestly hate that .. everyone treats me like I deserve to be waited on hand and foot .. but ive never worked a day in my life. Only my dad has. Please dont bother .. besides.. its what got me to notice you in the first place."

"Okay then ... no special treatmemnt. And what do you mean notice me in the first place?" Naruto asked

" When I walked in.. you were looking away , unlike everyone else."

Naruto blushed deep crimson.

"Why were you looking away?" Sasuke asked , immediately suspicious of the blush.

" .. because . " Naruto humphed.

Sasuke stared at him without ecpression . And it was a staing contest between the two until finally Naruto caved.

"You gave me a nose bleed." Naruto confessed.

"Why? " Sasuke asked.

"You wore less clothes than me? And your body is nicer." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes gentled and widened . He wrapped his arms around the small blonde and burrowed his head into the hollow of his shoulder. He nibbled the tender flesh there.

"Well , I beg to differ."


End file.
